The invention relates to an apparatus for selectively feeding desired sheets from a plurality of cassettes which contain sheets of different respective sizes and/or kinds which may be used in a duplicating machine.
Photosensitive papers used in duplicating machines are in a variety of sizes because of the need to choose the sheet size in accordance with the size of an original to be duplicated. The only standard existing among various sheet sizes is that of half-size series, which still include varying aspect ratios. When it is desired to change the size of the copy papers in a duplicating machine, the cassette which contains them must be interchanged.
Recently, a type of cassette has been proposed which can be used in common for all those copy sheets which have an equal dimension on a side thereof, and which incorporates a detachable partition mounted in the sheet receiving portion of the cassette. Even with this cassette, a change of the sheet size requires an interruption of the duplicating operation in order to disengage and engage the partition, preventing an immediate change.